


Easy Fix

by blav527



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blav527/pseuds/blav527
Summary: So much is out of Alec's control…except one thing. Takes place the night Magnus wakes Jocelyn.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the Season 1 finale. Just want to get all my Malec fics here on AO3. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was going on 3am when a soft knock on his door roused Magnus from his thoughts. He’d been sitting in one of his armchairs by the window, staring into a full glass of his finest whiskey when he heard it. He looked toward the hall when it came again, harder this time…insistent. Alec, he knew. It was so like him…hesitant at first and then all in. 

Magnus opened the door, a little breathless and elated that Alec was coming to see him. “Alexan-“ he couldn’t finish the sentence. For all his power he didn’t anticipate Alec barging through the door and into his personal space. Alec’s eyes were so dark and wild as he advanced Magnus had to stop himself from taking a step backwards. Instead he placed his hand on Alec’s chest, over his racing heart. “What’s wrong?”

“You left,” the Shadowhunter said, pressing against Magnus’ hand as he continued to move forward. 

The warlock did not falter. “I beg your pardon?”

“After we woke Jocelyn…you just left…”

Understanding dawned on Magnus and his eyes flicked to the floor for a moment. “I thought you needed some time…”

It wasn’t Alec’s huff that brought his eyes back up but the two large hands covering his own. “Time, Magnus? I think I’ve wasted enough time…don’t you?”

Guilt washed over Magnus as he searched Alec’s eyes, now soft and open though his heart still raced under Magnus’ hand. He stepped closer. “I’m sorry, Alexander. It’s been so long…I…I thought you might change your mind after Camille…”

Alec shook his head. “Camille is the least of my worries.” He dropped his hands and walked around Magnus, picking up the full glass of whiskey he had left on the hall table. He downed it in one gulp, only wincing slightly as the amber liquid burned its way down his throat. Magnus watched in silence as Alec held the glass in his hand, staring into the crystal. When Alec spoke again his voice was strained. 

“Everything is so out of control. My parents are barely speaking to me, Valentine has the cup, we’re on the verge of war, Hodge betrayed us, Jace…” Alec trailed off, his face pained. “Jace is…gone.” He looked back at Magnus now. “You’re immortal and I’m…I’m…” 

The glass in his hand broke and he cursed. Magnus hurried over, blue sparks already emitting from his fingers as he began to heal the cut. They were silent as he worked, Alec’s words hanging over them. _You’re immortal and I’m not._

Alec sighed as the warmth of Magnus’ magic coursed through him. “I hate that I’m not the last person to have kissed you.”

The words were soft in the silence and when Magnus looked up into Alec’s eyes it wasn’t the admission but the earnestness he saw there that made his heart flutter. “Oh Alexander, my darling,” He brought his hand up, fingertips gently grazing Alec’s cheek, emboldened when Alec leaned into his touch. “Of all the things that are wrong right now…that’s the easy fix.”

Alec let at a breath as he pulled Magnus in, his lips sure as he sighed against his mouth. Magnus dove, pressing closer and deepening the kiss, his tongue searching out Alec’s as he poured himself into it. He wanted Alec to know...to _feel_ everything Magnus felt. A low moan escaped the back of Alec’s throat as he gripped the silk of Magnus’ shirt, their breathing the only sound in the room. The kiss slowed, turning to gentle brushes of lips before Alec pulled back to press their foreheads together.

Magnus held him, fingers curling into his hair as his breathing slowed. “Feel better?”

Alec’s lips quirked as they found Magnus’ again. “It’s a start.”


End file.
